It's Never Easy
by ShikiSalamander
Summary: Things are never easy being a hunter. Sam and Dean know this well, But when the boys make a new friend, things might get a bit easier. Or has Angela just been pulled into more shit than she can handle, or will her own dark past play a part in bringing more trouble for the boys? Only time can tell. Starts end of Season 3 and follows, not perfect canon and will diverge at points.
1. Chapter 1

On an empty country lane, in the middle of Nebraska, a classic looking black car was speeding along with it's windows rolled down and music blarring from its speakers. In the drivers seat sat a young woman singing along and headbanging softly as she drove, one arm hanging out of the window tapping along to the music and her hair, a firery red, blowing wildly over the driver's headrest into the back thanks to the speed she was driving. The warm mid-day heat slowly easing off as the sun slowly set over the horrizon. As the car pulled up the the roadside motel the music got turned down before being shut off with the engine. Getting out of the car, the young woman walks into little reception, pays for a room and heads up expecting to get a few hours sleep in before she had to be up and moving again.

That same afternoon.

Sam and Dean were currently on their way back to bobby's place after the whole case involving calls from the 'dead'. They were tired and Dean knew his time was coming up and he was scared, now all he wanted right then was a few beers. Pulling into the next motel he saw, he parked and smacked Sam's chest waking him from his nap.

''Rise an' shine sleepin' beauty, we're here''

''Ugh dean, I cannot wait to get back to bobby's can we not just keep driving? It's only a few more hours away. Im fed up with shitty motels and shitty beds with shitty sleep.''

''Shut it sammy, am tired an' need a god damn drink so man up an' come on''

As both exit the impala and turn to the reception, Dean cannot help but let out a low whistle as he spots the other car in the parking lot.

''Check out that Beauty, not as nice a Baby, but damn thats a nice car''

Slowly appraising the car as he walk around it, Dean could not help but admire the car, it was not often he saw other cars that were almost as nice as his Baby. Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle as his brothers behaviour.

''You stay and ... ogle the car, I'm gonna go get us a room.'' And with that he turned and continued to the reception, moving out of the way of a young woman who exited as he was entering. Sam couldn't help but follow the woman with his eyes, quickly taking in as much detail as he could, trying to assess everything to keep him and his brother safe. Then he proceeded to the old looking guy behind the reception who also seemed to be staring after the young woman that had just left _. ''Great, he's a perv.''_ And he then continued to get a room for him and Dean.

Meanwhile Dean was still admiring the car in the lot, not noticing that he had attracted the attention of the cars owner.

''She's quite the looker ain't she?'' A slow southern drawn voice asked from behind him.

Dean couldn't help but spin round with his hand quickly going for the pistle in the pack of his pants. There stood a woman, with bright red hair and deep green eyes. He quickly plastered a smirk on his face.

''That she is, I take it she's yours? ''

''Damn straight, built her up myself as well, from the frame up all by hand.''

Dean couldn't help but stare in shock at the woman, untill he schooled his face back into his usual casuall smirk. The woman on the other hand just folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

''Yup, She's rear wheel drive, mannual 3-speed gearbox, 0 to 60 in less than 7 seconds and gets a max speed of 117 miles per hour''

Dean could not help but take the woman in. Wild red hair that seamed untamable, he couldn't help the image of wrapping his hand in it and seeing how the colour looked against his skin, Large dark green eyes that reminded him of forests but held a darkness to them, Soft pink, pouty lips that looked completly kissable, and a well rounded figure, with curves in all the right places. He took in her tight fitted AC/DC crop top which had a moderate V neck that revealed just the right amount of cleavage, Her well toned stomache and rounded hips, with skin tight dark skinny jeans that hugged her curvasious behind, topped with a hip holstered gun holder and leather boots. _God damn, a fine woman like that, that knows about cars? She can't be real..._

''Say you can cook, and I'll ask you to marry me'' He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at his own joke, hoping to get a reaction out of the woman in front of him, suspicion playing a part, sexual want playing another.

''I don't know about cooking sugar, but I can make a mean apple pie.'' Came the woman's reply as she walked over to the side of her car and leaned up against the drivers door.

 _Noone can be this perfect can they? This has to be a trick._

Dean approached the woman with causion and held his hand out.

''I'm Dean, I must say it is a plessure to meet a fine looking woman such as yourself that knows about good cars.''

This makes the woman laught lightly at him as she takes his hand smiling a beautifully full smile.

''Angela, and the pleasure is all mine. It's nice not to be mocked for my car''

Dean qwirked an eyebrow at that statement

''Men, they tend to scoff and say I'm lieing or go on about how a girl should be in the kitchen cooking not owning a car like this.''

''Man, that sounds stupid, there is nothin' sexier than a woman who knows cars, but damn your's is almost as nice as my Baby''

''Take it that that's her over there? I must say she's a sweet ride but, mines better.''

Dean couldn't help but gasp and play along with her, she was literally perfection.

''Blasphamous, you take that back''

''Na ah sugar, aint nothin' better than than my ol' girl''

Just as dean was laying on the charm he was interupted by a cough

''Erm Dean, Room key.'' came Sam's voice from behind him.

''God damn it Sammy.''

The woman couldn't help but laugh at Dean's reaction to who appreared to be traveling with him. Leaving them to it, she proceeded to open the drivers door, lean over the center console and grabbing her bag from the passanger seat, making sure it was zipped up, not to show it's contents to the men behind her. She could feel eyes on her arse as she pulled back out of the car and shut the door.

''Maybe next time you're alone 'ey handsome.''

And with that she sauntered away to her room, swaying her hips almost sensually as she went, she just loved it when she got a good looking guy's attention.

Sam could not help but laught at the fact he had just cock blocked his brother.

''You just had to interupt us didn't you, damn Sammy. She, She, She... Ugh.''

Dean tried to be angry at Sam, but he found his attention suddenly drawn back to Angela, More accuratly her backside as she bent over into her car. _God damn, just look at that arse_ , his thoughts drifted so much he missed what she said completly as he watched her walk away. It was Sam's laughter that brought him out of his trance and thoughts.

''Dean, what the hell man? Come on, You're the one that wanted to stop for the night some lets get going.''

''Hey Sam, Just keep an eye out man, she was perfect but just a bit too 'perfect' if you know what I mean, yeah?''

Sam quickly looked back at his brother,

''What? Like supernatural kind of eye out? Or suspicious person?''

''I don't know, just keep an eye open yeah? Now come on I need a drink.''

'' And a cold shower from the looks of it'' Came Sam's reply as he laughed and walked towards their room. Dean's eyebrow raised and then he glanced down. The prominent bulge infront of his trousers glaringly obvious.

''Oh Come ON!'' Dean couldn't help but let out his frustrations, swipped a hand through his hair then went and followed Sam to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It's justed passed midnight when Dean went outside for some air, the room being too stifling after his nightmare. The cold night air sounded refreshing. So in nothing but a pair of slacks and an old wife beater he found himself leaning up against the railings outside of his room, beer in hand just trying to stop the nightmare replaying in his mind. He found his attention drifting to the car that came rolling into the motel lot, a car that seamed familliar. It wasn't untill the woman he had met earlier stepped out of the car did Dean realise why it looked familliar. It did not take Dean long to get suspicious as he watched Angela walk under one of the motel lights, he could make out the limp she had and the shirt she was wearing was ripped and messed up. He couldn't make out much more from the distance but it put him on edge as he backed into his room, hoping to go unnoticed.

''Sam, Oy Sam, wake up.''

Throwing a shirt at Sam to wake him he rushed to dress and grab his guns.

''Dude, what the hell man?''

''Get up, That Angela chick just came back from god knows where lookin' beat up an' hurt, somethin's goin' on.''

Dean rushed back to the motel door to watch Angela and to see what room she went into. He knew she was too good to be true.

With Sam behind him he quickly and quietly made his way towards the motel room he saw her disappear into.

Angela had had enough, she was hurt, bloody, and limping. All she wanted now was a shower then bed, sleep sounded perfect at that moment in time. After locking her car she quickly made her way to her room. Hoping noone came out and questioned her current state. She had been out on a hunt that had ended up turning sour. Her hair was matted with blood, cuts littered her arms and leg, a huge gash was still bleeding through her tank top and she knew she was going to have to stitch herself up.

She had just wanted an easy job but no, it turned into a major fight and a damn blood fest.

As she entered her room, she locked her door and added a thick line of rock salt along the bottom, she had salted the windows earlier in the evening. She dropped her jacket to the floor and slowly made her way over to the bathroom, only stopping by her bag at the base of the bed to grab her first aid kit. She quickly grabbed a few towels from off the rack in the bathroom and proceeded to the small table in the kitchenette like area and settled into one of the wooden chairs, peeling off her blood soaked shirt. Holding in her scream of pain as it tugged on the surrounded skin because of the drying blood she finally got it off, next up was cleaning the wounds. Taking one of the towels she had grabbed she opened a bottle of disinfectant on smothered the towel. As she began to wipe of the blood from around the cut, she couldn't hold in her scream as she caught the open wound.

Dean was crouching outside the door of Angela's room, listening to the muffled movemants made. He was going to wait and listen but the loud scream that escaped from her room made him panic. He suddenly found himself shoulder barging the door and falling into the room, Sam behind him just as worried by the scream.

They couldn't believe the sight infront of them. There Anglea was, slumped over the back of a wooden chair, unconcious and completly shirtless. It took Dean a moment to get over the fact that she was shirtless and take note of all the blood and cuts covering her arms and torso, The large gash along her ribs drew his attention quickly, but Sammy was quicker.

Sam instantly ran to the womans side and taking note of all her injures as he pressed two fingers to her neck, finding her pulse.

''She's alive, just out cold.''

He quickly notices the towel that looks to have fallen from her hand.

''Looks like she passed out trying to tend to the cuts. Dean pass me another towel, If we dont stop the bleeding and stitch her up, shes going to either bleed out or get an infection.''

Dean passes sammy what he needed and he desided to take time to look around the room. Questions sparking of in his mind, Just who was this woman?, and why was every warning bell Dean had ringing?

''Dean, look at this.''

Dean walked over to see what Sam was trying to show him when his eyes instantly want to the black tattoo that sam had revealed on the womans chest as he cleaned up the blood. Above her left brest sat a very colourful and vary recognizable tattoo. A sun with a star in its center. It was the exact same as his and Sams, But this one had an artistic flare to it he had not seen before. Solid black lines but inside it was made up of mossaic coloured shapes, the Sun was made up of Yellow at the edges blending slowly towards the center in orange then to red and finally the star was created out of a dark blood red colour.

''That's an anti-possesstion Tattoo Dean, She's a hunter.''

''Don't jump the gun Sammy.''

''Well why else would she have it? Come on Dean, it ain't exactly a common symbol and she obviously put time into its design. I have never seen one so detailed before.''

Sam couldn't help but admire the work of the tattoo as he cleaned the rest of her cuts. He couldnt help but feel sorry for the woman in front of him. _Just what the hell happened to you?_ Pretty soon he came round to stitching the large gash on her ribs, that was when she started to stir. The pain finally registering in her brain dragging her out of her unconsious state. Sam backed away from her but remained crouched at her eye level as Dean came to stand beside him. Sam watched as her eyes opened slowly and after a couple of blinks, dark glassy green eyes gazed into light green eyes. He watched as they took a few seconds to widen in panic, and he quickly raised his hands to eye level and spoke in a soft calm voice

''Don't panic, we heard you scream, and we came to help. I need to stitch that gash up before you bleed out or get an infection, please just don't panic. We are only here to help.''

Angela takes note of what he says as she glances at the man behind him and her eyes widen even further but in recognistion rather than panic. It was the man she was flirting with earlier that afternoon.

''Dean?'' She questions. Her voice quiet and full of confusion and panic.

''Hey sweetheart, dont worry. Sammy's my little brother we won't hurt you, we just want to help.''

Her panic and worry seemed to ease up after Dean had spoken and she nodded towards Sam. Giving him her permission to stitch her up.

''Thanks for y'all help'' came her quiet voice, and a streak of worry ran through Sam at how weak she sounded. Blood loss obviously taking its toll on her.

Angela wanted to try and deal with what was happening but her vision sarted to become hazy and black spots started making it hard to see.

''erm, hey, I don't ...'' But before she could finnish her world started darking, the last thing she could see was Dean loking at her with worried eyes. The last thought running through her head was _Please don't look so worried._ Then everything went dark.

Sam couldn't help but panic abit when she fell unconcious again.

''Dean carry her over to the bed, I need her to be lay down so I can stitch her properly.''

Dean walked over to Angela and picked up her form bridal style, He couldnt help but take notice of how light she felt and he couldn't stop the worry that pulsed through him as she flopped lifeless in his arms. _What the hell happened to you?_


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the night the boys took shifts keeping an eye over a very injured Angela. Sam had stitched her up and bandaged her the best he could, but the bandages kept being changed due to the blood seeping through them. All the time Angela never mutter a sound and did not move an inch. When Dean woke Sam up at 10am he was very worried at how pale he was looking and that blood was once again seeping through the bandages.

''Dean, she needs help, if she keeps bleeding soon she wont have any blood left. We need to get her to someone who can help.''

''Then lets drop her off at the hospital and then continue on to bobby's place, we haven't got time for this Sammy. I haven't got time for this.''

Sam shot a disproving look towards his brother and then sighed.

''Look dean, I know you only have a few more months before, well just before. But when has that ever stopped you from helping someone? Shes hurt, and she is obviously a hunter, comeone Dean dont give me that look, who else would line the windows and doors with rock salt AND have an anti-possession tattoo as well. Maybe I can call bobby and see if he knows anything.''

After running his hand through his hair Dean looked at his brother and sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately.

''Fine! You carry her to the Impala, I'll grab our gear and call Bobby whilst I'm at it.''

Sam smiled over at dean before carefully picking the injured Angela up carefully as to not aggravate the wounds or stitches and begane to take her to the car. Dean on the other hand Sighed yet again and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he went back to his and Sam's room. The phone at his ear rang 3 times before the familliar gruff voice of bobby answered

''Yeah? What do you Idjits want now.''

''Hey Bobby, It's Dean. We are half way through Nebraska heading back now, but listen something happened last night and we ran into someone we think was an injured hunter. Any idea if there was any cases going on around here?''

Dean explained quickly as he grabbed the bags and walked towards Sammy by the impala. Quicky throwing his bag into the boot and sitting into the drivers side and placed his phone on speaker so Sam could hear what Bobby said.

''Wait Nebraska? Any chance you're near Long Pine?''

''Yeah were actually getting ready to pull out of the Long Pine's Motel on 68th'' Sam answered him quickly ''And Hey Bobby''

''Hey Sammy, And yeah, Rufus said there was a nest of vamps there and that he had sent Gordon's brother to deal with them. I know you boys have had troubles with Gordon but his brother aint so bad. But from what I herd the case was a simple open and close kill, Only thing I know of really.''

''What about someone with a coloured Anti-Possession tattoo?''

Dean was aggrivated that someone like Gordon was so close to them after he had tried to kill Sammy. Last he saw Gordon was when he was a damn Vamp that they killed, he didn't even know he had a brother, all he knew was he wanted to never meet anyone related to Gordon.

''A coloured Anti-Possession Tattoo? Never met someone with one, but I think Jo or Ellen might know more give them a call, Why?''

Sam looked at Dean and he could tell his brother was not going to bring up the fact that they were going to be bringing and unknown injured girl with them for help. No that was all Sam's job.

''Listen Bobby, we need help. This girl, shes obviously a hunter but shes hurt, Badly and Dean just wants to drop her at the hospital and leave her. I wanna bring her down with us. I dont wanna leave an unknown hunter this hurt.''

All that sounded from Bobby's end as a deep heavy sigh.

''You damn Idjits. Hurry up and bring her here. I'll pull out some supplies and med kits ready. Just hurry up.''

And with that the phone went dead. Sam looked at dean again and smiles, knowing he had won now thanks to Bobby. With a quick glance at Angela laid out across the back seat of Baby he spoke.

''Lets get going Dean.''

And with that the boys were once again driving down the country lane, both of them glancing behing to keep a watch over Angela. She remained silent and unmoving.

''Once we get to Bobby's, Sam you carry her through and I'll catch Bobby up to speed. Then we are gonna have to go back for her car. She will kill us if it aint her when she wakes up. Hell I know I would if it was baby that got left behind.''

And with that, nothing more was said between the boys untill they reached home.

Bobby heard the familliar roar of the Impala and quickly rushed to the porch to watch as the boys rolled up to his house. HE was going to call out to them in greeting but the sight of Sam liftling a rog doll of a female in his arms made his voice catch. She looked dead. from just flopping lifelessly in Sam's arms, blood seeping through her bandages, her skin was pale and obviously clammy but he had to qwirk an eyebrow at dean when he took note of the fact the woman was shirtless but she was so heavily wrapped in bandages that she didn't need what.

''What the hell happened to her you bloody Idjits. Get her inside and on the couch. Lets see if we can bring her round.''

As dean walked up to Bobby, he grabbed him in a quick hug before continuing inside behing Bobby telling hime the events of yesterday afternoon and last night.

''So let me get this right, She's the on you boy's were askin' about with the coloured anti tattoo?''

At Deans nodding same unwrapped the bandage over her breasts and allowerd the tattoo to be displayed for Bobby to see.

''Now damn, that is some work right there. Ain't never seen a hunter with one like tha', Did you boy's give Ellen a call?''

By now whilst they talked Bobby was routing through his medical kit pulling out fresh bandages and antiseptic wipes, whilst Sam unwrapped the bloody bandages.

''Nah, not had the time Bobby, We just wanted to get her help first. I'll give Ellen a call now'' Dean replied as he pulled out his cell.

''Put it on speak boy!'' Came bobby's reply before gasping.

'' Oh Hells Bells! Just what did this girl go though?'' His eyes raking over all the cuts that had been stitched up, by Sam he assumed by how neat the stitching was done.

''We don't know Bobby, She came back hurt and Dean spotted her, We rushed in when she screamed but she was already out cold. The few moments she was awake we didn't get anything from her except a thanks before she passed out again. Im thinking blood loss made her pass out again.''

Bobby nodded over at Sam's answer as he continues to reclean her wounds, listening to dean cell ringing.

''Well if it ain't the Winchesters. What do I owe the plessure of a call?''

Bobby spoke up before dean could answer as Ellens drawl came through the speaks.

''No time to fully explain, Do you know of a hunter last in Long Pines?''

''Just the usual dick of Gordon's brother on a vamp hunt, Why, what did the foul mouthed bastard do now?''

''No not him, someone unknown we think she's a hunter. Know anyone with a coloured Anti-Possession Tat?'' Dean replied getting worked up at Ellens description of Gordon's brother. He had to be a piece of work if Ellen spoke badly of him.

''A girl?! Wait did you say a COLOURED Anti-Possession Tattoo?'' Ellen replied, shock evedent in her voice at the discovery of a female hunter inured in Long Pines.

''Yea', It's a lovely piece all coloured in mossaic pieces and different colours.

''SHIT!'' Was Ellen's only answer.

''Hell's Bell's Ellen. Tell me you know her?'' Came Bobbys gruff reply, But the voice that replied wasn't Ellen's it was Jo's

''Her name is Angela Mortis, Mum's known her for a few years, Tell me she's okay Bobby?''

''Girls pretty beat up, It looks bad Jo, if you guys know can I ask you get your backsides down here? We need this shit sorted.''

They could hear Jo repeating what Bobby had said to, they assumed, her mum. What caught them of gaurd was the sound of a sob that came over the line. Dean stared at his cell in shock. _Whoever this chick is, she means alot to them I guess. How come Us and Bobby ain't never heard of her before? Just who the damn hell is she?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean and Bobby were all sitting in the kitchen with the doors wide open so they can still see the unconscious Angela. Bobby had finnished patching her up earlier that day, but now as the sun was starting to hide behind the cars piled in the salvage yard, they sat talking about what they knew and coming up with theories about said woman.

''So, we know she means something to the Harvelle's right? I mean I dont think I've heard Ellen like that.'' Sam stated glancing over at the woman on the couch. She was still looking pale and clammy but at least she wasn't bleeding through her bandages any more.

''Ellen knows a hunters life, she don't get attached to just no-one, But balls if I knew anything about that damn girl in there.'' Bobby's responce had them all sparing a glance through to the living room once again.

Dean just sighs and runs a hand through his hair before getting up and helping himself to the beer in Bobby's fridge, Grabbing 3 bottles by the necks he turns and hands one to both Sam and Bobby, before he opens the last for himself. Leaning with his back resting up against the kitchen side Dean takes a long drag from his beer than stares off into the livingroom, watching the injured woman. He got lost in thought trying to wrap his head around everything when he heard the roar of an engine he didn't recognise. Instantly he had his pistol drawn as he glances at Sam and Bobby, Sam was in a similar state as Dean.

''Boy put them damn things away, Thats Ellen's car you bloody Idjits.''

With Bobby's gruff reaction to the boy's, they glanced at each other as they holstered their guns and made their way to the porch to greet the Harvelles'.

Stepping out of a simple little car was Ellen, who had red eyes a clear sign that she had been crying, and Jo who seemed very on edge.

''You tell me where she is Singer or help me god.'' The threat Ellen made was left hanging as Bobby hugs her the minute she walked up onto the porch. Without saying anything he just turned around and lead her to where they had placed the unconscious girl in the front room. Jo pulled up besides Sam And in a quiet voice that they haven't heard Jo use before.

''Is she okay?''

''She's alive, if that means anything'' was all Dean could say to her as he watched her eyes slowly fill with tears. He knew she was worried for Angela and he couldn't understand why. _They better explain who the hell she is._ Walking away and leaving Sam and Jo to talk he walked into the living room to a sight he wish he didn't have to see. There Ellen was, one of the strongest female hunters he knew, and she was on her knees, Devastation and anguish all over her face as tears just poured from her eyes and mouth open in a silent agonising scream of pain. She was clutching at Angela's hand with both of hers. It was this point he realised something. _I don't care who she is, She needs to wake up. And for Ellen's sake I hope it's soon._

''Come on sweetcheeks, Its time t' wake up, Please. Wake up darlin', Mama need's t' see you awake. Please baby, wake up for me. I'm here, It's okay.''

Ellen was whispering little nothings like this for a few minutes before Jo came in and sat beside her with her arms wrapped around her mum's waist. The males in the room took up various places around the room and Sammy was in the Kitchen. Nobody knew what to say to the females, or what to do to make it right.

After Ellen had calmed down, she just sat silently wiping her eyes with one hand, whilst the other firmly remained on Angela's.

''Hey Ellen?''

Ellens head turned to look at Sam who had spoken softly getting the womans attention.

''Who exactly is she?'' he asked, confusion evident on his face.

With a last glance at Angela, Ellan patted her hand before standing up with a heavy sigh and turning to face the males who had obviously been holding back their questions.

''I guess I owe you boys an explination.'' Another heavy sigh escapes her before she continued. ''Few years back, before Bill died... A hunt went south involving an old family of hunters, The Mortis family, anyway something happened and only Bill was able to walk away alive. Well Bill and a 4 year old child. Obviously he couldn't just leave her, or drop her off. So he brought her home with him.''

''Wait, DAD found Angela?!'' Jo screeched out in shock, obviously only hearing this for the 1st time. Angela had been around for as long as she could think of, She was pretty much a sister to her. Granted her mum told her she was another hunter's child but they grew up together. A short nod was all Ellen could offer Jo as the guys all raised eyebrows.

''All I can remember from back then was Bill walking into the Roadhouse, I was heavily pregnant with Jo at the time, And right behind him was this small 4 year old in nothing but a bloody dress and blood dripping down her face and, oh god Bobby she was just covered in blood. But she didn't cry, she wans't upset, and she just looked so much older than a 4 year old. Bill just said she was the last Mortis with nowhere to go. I remember crouching down to her and all she said was _The monsters got my mummy and daddy, So I got the monsters._ Never in my life had I heard of a 4 year old surviving a hunt, but she did.''

''3 Demons, 4 Vamps and a pet wearwolf''

At the sound of the weak and pain filled voice everyone turned to look at the once unconsious woman to find her awake and slowly forcing her self up on her arms to sit up.

''ANGELA!'' all 5 voices echoed.


End file.
